The Alphabet: Jalice style
by And all that you can fake
Summary: Every letter of the alphabet describing Alice and Jasper.
1. A

_A is for admiration_

Alice sits up on his bed, head bent over his arms while Jasper lies reading his Civil War book. Alice can't imagine enjoying reading a book when you know what happens, especially if you were actually there, in Jasper's case. She starts to trace the bite scars on his arms and chest. He flinches at first, but relaxes as soon as he zones back to reality and sees that it's only Alice - the girl he loves - touching his arms. He was so engrossed in his book, so convinced it was real, a snarl broke from his lips before he could stop himself. It doesn't scare Alice at all, but Rosalie peeks her head round the door and gives them a questioning look.

"Well, what was that about?" Rosalie questions rudely. She chuckles. "The only time I heard a growl like that was when that newborn was chasing her..." She shakes her head, as if the memory would slide out of her mind and shatter to the floor. Alice looks at Jasper adoringly.

"We were just playing," she says. "I surprised him a little by accident." Rosalie raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, wondering which game could prompt a response like that out of Jasper, especially at Alice. Alice starts to giggle, which makes Jasper frown.

"What?"

"Every downstairs probably heard that," she brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was just a little bit too into this book." He replies, bookmarking it and placing it on the side. "It made memories come alive."

"You know," Alice says softly. "You won't be going back to that kind of life again." He smiles, lightening the mood. Alice is mostly immune to his gift now, so he wrinkles his nose and sits up. "So you don't have to worry."

"I know." He kisses her nose. "But memories like her-" he meant Maria, which Alice knew perfectly well, "don't fade quickly enough."

It breaks her heart that he has to learn to trust people again because her of. She brushes a strand of hair out of his face and scans his arms. He reads her feelings.

_Curiosity, love, admiration._

She gestures to the marks on his body. "May I?" He hesitates, and he doesn't know why, but he does. He nods and leans back against his pillow. She leans back, comfortable again.

"Go ahead." He sees her skim her eyes across his chest and arms, looking for something that he doesn't know what.

"How did you get this one?" She points. He looks her in the eye.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why not?" She says, tracing round it once again. He looks at her innocent face, her soft eyes, her face, full of curiosity.

"You're too innocent. I'm not going to let you in on these bad memories of mine." She frowns and tugs his hand.

"But why?"

"Because I love you." She whines. "I'll leave." She gasps.

"Please don't," she says so softly he thinks he mishears. "Just one story. Please?" She pauses. "You're so brave," she breathes, again surveying his scarred up, but beautiful skin. "One of the better ones?" She winces at her own words and he laughs.

"What?"

"I guess there are no "better ones"." He shakes his head.

"You're wrong." He stops, thinking. "This one." He points to the one on his chest.

"Why is that one better?" She asks, her eyelashes batting involuntarily. He leans in to kiss her, but before he does he chuckles at her feelings of love soaring.

"I got that one protecting you from a newborn," he says. "And that should remind you that I'd do anything for you." Their foreheads touch. "I'd die for you."

"Why?"

"Dying...dying is nothing compared to the pain of losing you," he whispers. He slowly connects their lips, pulling away after just a moment.

"I'd do the same-"

"No," he whispers, so softly. "Promise me. Promise me you won't?"

"No." Alice says, seriously.

"Let's...not think of this."

"You know how much admiration I have for you, Jasper? For all of this..." she trails of, kissing the scar he got protecting her. He shivers and it makes her giggle.

"You do tell me an awful lot, yes."

"Well, it's true."

"No," he says gently. "You've just...given up everything on the hope of finding your mate, not even knowing me but loving me, and helping me have a family, do you know how nice this is?"

"Yes," she sighs, contented. "I have some idea."

"We have basically, a mother and a father that loves us, no matter how many times I slip up," he pauses. "And I have you."

"I have you."

"And none of these scars you think add up to admiration, mean nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."


	2. B

_B is for belonging._

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Alice smooths her miniskirt, flattens flyaway stray hairs, looks in her compact one last time and tried not to be nervous, ignoring the fact that she couldn't stay still. She leans on the horribly dirty windowsill and tries to relax herself. It doesn't work too well but she feels calm enough to meet the boy she'd hopefully spend the rest of her life with. Forever with. She thinks. Alice hits her head on the table, muttering something about,

"Stupid Alice..."

She leans on her hands and daydreams, so relaxed now she doesn't notice the man leering over her. She's too focused on the image of him, burned into her mind forever.

"Been stood up, sweetheart?" Alice whips round and raises an eyebrow at the drunken man sitting behind her. She shakes her head, only imagining the scraggly haired man's true intentions. That makes her shudder, but she shakes it She smiles brightly and widens her eyes.

"No, have you?" The man narrows his hazel eyes and grumbles but leaves her alone and turns round all the same. Alice breathes out in relief and reads her magazine although the article is just muddled up on the page and she had to start all over again. She ripped it to shreds and carried it to the trashcan. "Stupid magazine."

"Ready to order?" The tall waitress asked the tiny girl. She nods, skimming the menu.

"I'll have the strawberry milkshake, please." That was the only human food she could endure. She quite enjoyed it sometimes. But not today. She was just too nervy.

"What did that magazine ever do to you?" She jokes, smiling fondly. Alice smiles sheepishly and presses her lips together.

"I'm just distracted." She flashes a smile, which is gone as soon as the waitress turns, replaced by a heavy sigh.

* * *

She people watches out of the window. She nearly falls out of her seat when she sees that familiar but oh so pained face of his - of _Major Jasper Whitlock. _She runs to the door as the jingle of the bell chimes. She is the first thing he sees as he steps in. She's still breath taken by him, and she laughs quietly as he stares at her, non moving.

"Hello," he says softly. He stops breathing when he sees her beautiful face. He knows she is a vampire, but she's beautiful even by that standard. He blinks a couple of times, making sure his eyes aren't tricking him. "Your name?"

"Hiya." She offers her hand and he takes it before he knows what he's doing. "You've kept me waiting long enough," she says, pulling his hand and tightening her grip against his hand. "I'm Alice!" She bounds over to the booth but comes back to him when she realizes he's still standing by the door. "I know, but are you really that dazzled by my good looks?" She grins, striking a silly pose, pouting.

_Yes._ He thinks._ Why would anyone keep this girl waiting? _He thinks. _If I had known, I certainly wouldn't have._

_"_Sit," she says, helping him down. He opens his mouth but doesn't quite get any words out. He closes it again. He tries to talk.

"I'm-"

"Major Jasper Whitlock." She smiles warmly. "I know."

"I'm sorry, ma'am...for keeping you so long." She smiles. He absentmindedly covers his scars. She's little, and sweet, and has no sadness on her face, instead a cheery expression even when she's not smiling. He wants to keep her that way.

"You know," she says. "I contemplated finding you after I saw you coming my way. I thought better of it, and let you find me." She pulls his hand away, placing hers on his instead. "After I saw a family of yellow eyes who survive on animal blood. We'll do that too," she pauses, making sure he's listening. He is. "And I saw you and I becoming part of that family. So I waited for you."

"How long?" He whispers. She smiles and squeezes his hand. They're so so strong, but feel so nice intertwined with hers. She tilts her head to the side, looking at him still.

"Not too long. I could've waited longer. For you."

"How long?"

"Seventy years, maybe?"

"All this time, just for me?" She smiles and nods. He shakes his head, his honey-blond hair tousled by the wind, and stares at her, incredulous. Why would a flawless vampire like her, so little too, care for him at all? He didn't understand it at all.

"Of course! I love you." He lets that last sentence slide.

"How did you know?"

"I have a gift. I can tell the future. And you can manipulate emotions. We'd make quite the team."

"So you know about..." He trails off, knowing she'd know, praying she'd say yes, and that didn't make her run away screaming.

"Yes," she says, saving him from explaining the one thing that he prays to forget about. "That doesn't matter now. We have each other." He doesn't question her, he just leans in planting a kiss on her face, realizing that the love he felt wasn't just hers. He loved her too, without a doubt. He loved that she saw past his scars and scary stories. He nods in agreement, knowing she wouldn't push him into anything. She squeals and hugs him hard. He closes his eyes, feeling at peace with her to his surprise. And happiness. Radiating from her, too, he notes.

"I love you, too." He whispers, so soft and sweet. He strokes his thumb across her hand, gently looking into her eyes. He just makes her...lose all of her common senses. She doesn't mind. She knows she's safe around him.

_And at long last, he finally felt like he belonged._


	3. C

_C is for complex_

While Emmett enjoyed hearing about Jasper's fighting of newborns, and Alice's future telling, he was confused about their relationship. Unlike his and Rosalie's, it wasn't primarily physical, but even without Jasper's gift, he could feel the love radiating off of them. He saw the way Jasper raised his eyebrows when she does something silly, something utterly _human _he put up with it, smiling weakly and muttering something along the lines off: "Don't say what you're thinking..."

But unlike Edward and Bella, they never felt the need to incessantly talk for hours on end. They simply seemed to enjoy each other's company. Of course he'd noted that they could be physical and talk for endless hours, but chose not to most of the time.

Most of the time they sat together in the living room, facing each other. He'd draw his knees to his chest and she'd do the same, her head on his knees. Usually he was watching TV or wrote something, and somehow, without talking or touching him, she'd catch his attention. Emmett had watched as Jasper's eyes snapped up, boring into hers. She'd smile and steal a kiss, and he'd smile and roll his eyes, taking her hand in his own. But then he'd go back to whatever he'd been doing.

Emmett had been the first one after Carlisle to accept Alice and Jasper and he'd convinced Rose too. "The more, the merrier, babe?"

But still, he found them to be strange.

He saw an especially affectionate moment between them once. They'd been reunited after Alice came back from Italy, and Jasper was so happy to see her, that he just squeezed her and span her around, relived and complete again. She falls on to the couch, and he does too. He starts to leave, not wanting to intrude, but stops when he sees Jasper just lay beside her, playing with her hair and breathing in her scent, closing his eyes as she snuggles closer, leaning her head on his chest. Often he wonders if he was this way with Maria doubtfully, but as Jasper looks up at him, seemingly fine with his overview, and smiles, bringing Alice even closer. Emmett feels his heart soar, so thankful to have this life, with his family.

"You know," Emmett hears, thinking she's talking to Jasper. "I'm so glad you love your family, and I know we're very easy on the eyes, but please, no drooling. He's just not that into you, Emmett, I'm sorry." He smiles.

"Yeah, right." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Who could resist this?"

* * *

From the first moment Jasper and Emmett met, Emmett was rather confused about the scarred vampire's incentive to live the "vegetarian" lifestyle, when clearly by the dark red rims of his eyes gave away his previous life. One arm around her waist, one arm in front of himself in good nature. It's as if he's saying "it's okay, we come in (relative) peace."

"Why don't you come in," Carlisle had said, smiling warily at the pair. "We can talk." The honey-blond vampire looked weary and tired, but answered the questions well.

"Yes," he says. "It _is_ Alice who is the one who, let's say, is wearing the pants, but I'd be honored and grateful to join her, in joining your family. You have a lovely family," he sighs. "Not at all like a coven.."

Esme puts her arm around both of them, kissing their cheeks and speaking in a motherly tone. "This is your home now. You don't ever have to leave if you don't want to. Welcome to our family." She stands. "I'll show you the house." Emmett notices even then that although Jasper was deep in conversation with Carlisle, he kept one eye on her as they toured the house. Carlisle chuckled and Jasper threw him a curious look.

"You are very protective of your little mate," he says, smiling. "She does look awfully Bambi like," he says in good humor. Jasper laughs. "She's safe here, son. Esme is so excited, I can tell."

"So can I,"

And that's when they learned of Jasper's gift.

* * *

After decades of living with the Cullen's, Jasper is very much relaxed, though some of the things she does, such as painting all the boy's nails pink when they're busy doing something else, honest to god, he doesn't know how she gets away with it. But she does.

Emmett loves his little sister, and it makes him laugh watching her pout when "no, Alice, you're not playing with that swor-" Jasper ducks to move out of the way of the swinging sword. "Don't swing it like that!"

Or "But I don't wanna wreck _my _car, Esme...I would be careful with Edward's Volvo!"

But he does question her logic when Jasper has to comfort her after watching Marley And Me, and then Carlisle saying no to getting a poodle. "But please!" She cries. "I want a poodle...please, Daddy?"

Emmett observes that, too. You'd think she only say Daddy when she wants something, but she uses it fairly often for mundane ordinary things, too. However, as much as Alice call's Esme Mom, or more commonly, Mama, she only uses Mommy when she really wants something, as she knows it's Esme's weakness, and she's the first one to say Mom, let alone Mommy.

She raises her eyebrow and pouts. She's already seen the outcome from asking Jasper, no matter what she offers in return. "Fine." Everyone knows what she's about to do, so they roll their eyes. "Mommy!"

Esme is concerned, so comes down straight away. "Mom?" Esme checks Alice's forehead, for reasons Alice can't fathom.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Can we get a poodle?"

* * *

In Emmett's mind, their relationship is very complex, twisting and turning as life goes on.

But in their minds, it's pretty simple. They love each other, and no one could question that. What could be _more_ simple?


	4. D

_D is for darlin'_

"I apologize, ma'am," were the first words out of his mouth after the initial nod of his head and "hello" at the tiny lady standing before him. So it had been a surprise when, on the second week of being together, and on their first shopping trip, Jasper had laughed upon seeing her lime green dress (the very height of fashion) and said: "Very...unique, darlin'." A very pleasant surprise, mind you. She'd grinned and wrapped her arms round him in glee. So by the time they'd arrived with the Cullen family,it had just been their sweet endearment that showed how much they loved each other.

Alice was so fond of her little pet name, that when she saw a vision of Maria visiting, she'd waited until Jasper was out hunting and then sobbed for three straight hours. Esme had stayed behind when Alice had privately begged her to, and now Esme knew why she'd been asked but didn't know why her (perhaps not so) little girl was crying. Or why Alice would come to her and not Jasper. She knew it must be bad. "Oh, darling, what ever is the matter?"

Through the water-less tears Alice chokes out a, "Maria," Esme knows who Maria is, of course, but doesn't make the connection to why Alice was crying. Alice continues, "is going to visit us." Esme rocks Alice like she was the little girl who showed up on their doorstep so many years ago. She makes shushing noises and finally Alice is down to whimpers. "Mom," she says. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's just so scared of losing him, so scared that he'll call _her_ darling and cuddle her and tell her everything he'd told herself.

"Yes, sweetheart?

"What's going to happen?"

"Nothing," Esme murmurs. "Go and get cleaned up." She says it calmly and collectedly, but she is worried too. She's seen the look in Jasper's eyes when he mentions her. The pain, but also the feeling of belonging. She never knew if he felt like he belonged in their home, or back in the bloodthirsty coven. But Alice was the one he loved now, and by the way he looked at her, he'd never bear the pain of leaving her, surely?

She was pulled out of her pondering when the boys and Rosalie were back from hunting. Had she really spent an hour and a half just thinking? Jasper's face contorted.

"Where's Alice?" He asks needlessly, running up the stairs to find her. Undoubtedly, he finds her instantly. He looks at her. "Darlin'?" he says, treading carefully. "Have you got another headache?" She nods pathetically. It wasn't a whole lie. Her head hurts after all that crying. Certainly is draining, even if there are no tears. He hesitates for half a second. "Would you like me to stay with you?" She glares forlornly at her pillow so he can't see her screwed up face. Alice sits up for a moment so he _can_ see. She hugs her heart-shaped pillow and angrily mutters a no. He bites his lip, a habit obviously not to be broken, despite Esme's trial and error methods. "But darl-"

"Don't call me that!" She screams, her breath caught in her throat. Her voice is so high he checks the windows aren't broken, shattered on the floor around him.

"D- Alice, love, why not?"

"My head hurts. Leave?" He lowers his eyes, hurt by her rejection but nods and leaves, anything to make her happy. After he leaves, she can hear them downstairs.

"What's wrong with her now?" Rosalie asks. She sounds concerned, but Alice hears her nail filing continue. So not that worried.

"I don't know," he says, deflated. She's hurt. He usually glares and says: "There's absolutely nothing wrong with my Alice." But she knows she's hurt him too. It doesn't make her feel secure and safe, though. She knows she's being silly, but she can't shake the feeling. She wants to call out for him, to say she's feeling sorry - but then they'd both know it's not true. She_ is_ feeling a burning in her throat though, so skips downstairs. She tries to keep her mind off of her, and asks Emmett to go with her. She won't feel safe knowing Maria could be lurking behind a tree at any given moment, ready to get her, because god knows Alice feels Maria could. She's only little, after all. Strong enough to defeat the strongest of humans but as Emmett has frequently told her, Renesmee could probably squash her, let alone a vampire. Jasper feels her fear so ditches his original plan of keeping his eyes focused on his magazine. His head snaps up and there she stood, staring back at him.

It feels like hours before she looks away.

"Emmett, can we go hunting?"

"I just..." he trails off, feeling Rosalie's eyes burning on him. "Yeah. Sure." He grabs his little sister's hand and leads her into the forest. "Don't worry, I'll save you from the grizzlies," he teases. He doesn't hunt for himself, feeling full, instead he watches Alice wondering what she's scared of. But then the wind blew and she froze.

"Alice?" he asks, but then he can smell the intruder too. He grabs Alice's arm. "You saw." It wasn't a question, so she doesn't answer. "Stay close to me," he murmurs.

"Why hello, my Cullen friends! Ah, yes. You're the grizzly lover. And you, little one, are Jasper's lover!" She takes a step forward as Alice simultaneously takes a step back. She stumbles on some bushes.

"What did I say?" Emmett snaps, bringing her closer protectively.

"Oh dear. A little clumsy. Never mind! Won't you show me to your guest room?" Maria's teeth glisten.

"Carlisle doesn't like visitors," Emmett says at the same time as Alice says, "Sure!"

"Alright," says Emmett. "I'll stay here. You ask Dad." Alice smiles and asks on the phone. He hears the determination in his daughter's voice, so says yes. Emmett mutters obscenities on the way home, always keeping one eye on the mascaraed enemy Alice was bringing home. Like that time she'd asked to keep Jacob. Esme had told her off, but Alice had chirped on, patting Jacob and feeding him bacon. He didn't complain.

They walked into Jasper on the path into their home and he visibly freezes at the sight of his sweet little Alice with _her._ He lets out a shaky breath.

"Hello," he says, composing himself. "What a surprise." Maria smiles.

"Yes. Though I'm sure your mate would have seen me coming. I made the decision a while a go."

"Hmm." He looks at Alice. "Shall we go shopping, get a gift for our guest, Alice?" She cringes at the edge in his voice that she rarely hears, but nods and swallows.

"Of course," she says pleasantly. His knuckles look like they'd pierce the skin if he gripped the steering wheel just a tad tighter.

"Is this why you're so upset?" He asks through gritted teeth, "because she will not be going anywhere near you." Alice shakes her head.

"Nope." She pops the P. "I can handle myself." _It's you I can't control, _she thinks bitterly. Jasper mutters something indistinguishable so Alice rolls her eyes.

"Well, what is wrong with you?" He says it angrily enough but his face is soft and so is his touch when he at least tries to hold her hand. She tugs her hand away. "I don't shout at you often. At all! I don't ever hold grudges, or not speak to you! I don't give you the silent treatment. So god knows why you won't speak to _me!" _He lets out a breath and tries to calm himself. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Yet." She looks up at him and he closes his eyes.

When they finally get home, Carlisle and Esme are waiting worriedly for them. Esme smiles and squeezes Alice's hand while Carlisle pats Jasper on the back. The four of them exchange looks. Esme raises an eyebrow at her husband but then quickly focuses on her children. "So, did you make up?" Esme sees no point in beating around the bush. Alice sighs and Jasper snaps a "No!" before vanishing to his bedroom. Esme's face softens at her daughter.

"What has he done?"

"Nothing. You know, yet."

"You're a clever girl-"

"I've been in high school for a very long time." She quips, tilting her head to see her mother's point. Esme frowns.

"Shh." She brushes a strand of her out of Alice's eyes. "And you love him to the moon and back."

"More," Alice says, barely a whisper.

"You don't want to fight."

"No."

"So talk to him."

* * *

While the women of his life talk it out, Jasper had been standing in his door frame, reasoning with Maria. Alice froze at the sight of them talking so easily. She was protective of him, but by no way in the way he was of her, but she wasn't possessive at all. She's always been rather immodest, too. She has no qualms about walking into the bathroom to check her hair or get her nail polish while someone is in the shower. She didn't care when Edward walked into hers, and she's had a conversation with Rosalie while she's in the bath by sitting on the bathroom floor. Alternately, she doesn't mind if anyone walks in on Jasper. She'd almost killed herself laughing when Jasper had yelped like a girl when Rosalie walked in the first time, he'd heard her outside dying with giggling with Rosalie.

But somehow, her just being in that room with him bothered her more than ALL of that together. It infuriated her to the highest degree. They were seemingly so engrossed in conversation they didn't hear her listening.

A feminine voice purred. "You're mine."

"No," he says softly. "I'm not." He pauses. "What do you mean?" Alice can't hear Maria now. She assumed she was whispering. Jasper's unusually loud voice boomed. "What?! No, of course not."

"We could."

"You wouldn't get the chance and I'd rather kill myself than let you. You won't get near her without her family watching. Edward can hear you. She'll see you coming beforehand. Emmett is the protective big brother. He'd rip you in half with his bear hands. Esme? She could kill the devil with kindness. Rosalie. Hmm. Perhaps that would be the best to watch. She's get her theatrical creativity out." Alice hears his laugh. "And me, well, I can't say I'd bother with the planning. I'm a man of my impulses, but of course you know that."

Alice motions for Esme, who has just sidled up to her, to be quiet. Esme prays in her head that he wouldn't break her already damaged heart. She loved her daughters so fiercely. Esme holds her breath.

"You wouldn't dare," Maria shrugs.

"Oh, but d-" Jasper freezes when he hears a muffled sob. He stands angrily, seething that she'd heard this woman say that about her. About the love of his life.

_Don't waste darling on her, don't do it Jasper..._Esme thinks worriedly. Alice thinks the world of that in his Southern drawl.

"Dear, I most certainly would." Alice and Esme breathe out a sigh they weren't aware existed till then.

* * *

Jasper walks to Alice and it's like the first time they met. Magic. "Darlin'?"

"Yes, Major?" She teases, using his old Army name. He pulls her close and she grins into his chest.

"I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too."

* * *

**I didn't quite mean for this to get so long...I just wrote it by hand and now typed it..so I didn't even know. Tell me if you like it more like this. I feel like it's more natural. Can't phrase it right but if you prefer longer chapters, you get it.**

**Also you can give me suggestions of letters. I've done F so not that :P**


	5. E

_E is for Esme_

As soon as Alice and Jasper entered the Cullen household, they'd been welcomed with open arms by Esme. Even though the rest had come round, she was theirs from the off set completely. They knew they were safe. The matriarch had taken them under her wing. They hadn't had to prove themselves, show their gifts or say anything remotely polite. Although Jasper reminded Alice of her manners every now and again because she often forgot not to hug Rosalie or jump on Edward's back. Esme had just smiled and said: "How do you do?" and scolded her children by giving them a scathing look out of the corner of her eye after not saying anything back. She'd also asked if they needed anything and promised to take them shopping the next day, which she did.

She'd been horrified when she'd seen Jasper's scars and teeth marks, but not because she didn't want such a violent, messed up vampire in her house, but because, "Oh, my! Goodness, you've been in the wars. No one deserves that. You're such a gentle soul, too. Tell me all about it. I'll get you a chair." Esme had choked back strangled sobs and held his hand while he told her everything. "Sweetheart, you don't have to live like that anymore! We all love you very much. I promise." Esme even kissed both of their foreheads as they went to settle down into darkness. She smiled at them, watching the unlikely pair settle into vegetarianism. They made a good job of it, too.

Alice's story also made her heart break. "You don't remember anything about your human life? Absolutely nothing?" Wide eyed, she'd asked.

"No," Alice said uncertainly, wondering if that changed Esme's feelings about her new daughter. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honestly, Esme."

"Sorry?" She looks confused and leans closer.

"Yes. I didn't mean to upset you." Esme laughed delicately, touching Alice's shoulders and giving her nose a quick tap.

"Doesn't this upset _you?" _She asks incredulously.

"Not really. If I don't remember anything, every day is new. Which I love! I love this family too. Sorry, I'm rambling! Te-he. I don't remember bad memories of asylums or bad moms and dads. I have a great Mom. And Carlisle is a great Dad." Esme got more choked up then, and hugged Alice very tightly for she was so dear to her heart now she couldn't ever imagine life without her, whispering in her ear and laughing.

"You've made us so happy, Alice. And Jasper. Our children mean everything to us." She smiles sadly. "I had a little boy once. He was lovely, a little lamb! He died when he was three days old. I miss him. I don't miss my husband. I suppose my son is in a better place now, as am I, no matter how I miss him."

"Yes, I suppose," Alice smiles. "A blank canvas for yourself."

"Exactly."

* * *

It was their third day there and Jasper hadn't told his new family of his gift yet. So when Esme came into his room it was a shock when she asked what was bothering him.

"I have a gift," he blurted out. He clapped his hand over his mouth and grimaced, gripping Alice for support. She nodded and gave him thumbs up.

"It's okay."

"How wonderful! What is it, dear?" He was taken aback at her genuine happiness for him.

"Pathokinesis." Esme giggles.

"And in English, dearie?"

"Empathy. You know. I can feel other people's emotions like they're mine. And I can change them. I haven't yet though." He adds quickly, trying to smile. She laughs, and it's like bells.

"Edward would be interested. It certainly is interesting! I don't have a gift myself," she says, smiling. She doesn't seem to mind. "He's a lonely boy sometimes." She muses.

"I think your gift is your compassion for humans, and us." Esme beams.

"I like to think so, Jasper."

* * *

And after her first shopping spree with Alice she was exhausted. Jasper looked up at them, walking through the door afterwards. "Back so soon? Short?"

"Yes, Esme got tired!" She giggles.

"What? That was short!" Jasper grins.

"Yes! Longest was two days, three cities." Esme forces her mouth into a funnel and blows her fringe up, but grins. Jasper bookmarks his page, raising his eyebrows at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice dances. At the same time, they chant:

"PARIS!"

* * *

Esme had even brought Rosalie round eventually.

"Come on, my sweetheart!" Esme had sighed. "You'll love a sister."

"I don't want one."

"She loves shopping." Rosalie's head snapped up.

"For what?"

"Clothes. Shoes. Stuff." She winks.

"What about the other one?"

"Manners, Rosalie."

"What about Jasper?"

"He loves reading and films. And I hear he's very good at fixing things." Rosalie's eyes gleam. "I'm sure he might fix your heels if you ask very nicely," Esme chuckles. "There's my girl."

* * *

"Emmett! Be careful, dear...no, wrestling isn't something Alice would do...Well, you could ask Jasper!" She says, unsure. Jasper looks up from the table. "Well?"

"Alright," he shrugs, but he actually runs out the door. Esme and Carlisle amused themselves by being referees to their three sons in their games. The girls were spectators, and kept joking all night. Their parents grinned at them, enjoying their life at the present.

They'd accepted the new additions. They were all happy, and safe, and fed, and Alice got her coffee she craved every morning without fail even though it turned everyone's stomachs, including Esme's. Esme couldn't hope for anything better by her standards. She was over the moon.

And until the next time, her family was complete.


	6. F

_F is for faithful_

"Hey, Jazz, I'm gonna go shopping later on, okay?" He sighs inwardly and nods. "I'll go with Bella so you can finish your assignment thingy."A

"You finished?" Alice shakes her head.

"I'll do it later, when Bella is sleeping," she explains. He nods again. "Right, I'll go pick her up."

"You said later?" Alice makes a face.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to persuade Bella to peel of those yucky jeans? I shudder just thinking about it." Jasper chuckles softly.

"What time do you think you'll be back, darlin'?"

"Not too late. Edward says the human has to sleep."

"Well, not too late?" She leans over and kisses his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Jazzy!" She smiles, bounding out of the room.

* * *

She picks Bella up after getting a new pair of shoes that caught her eye. But Bella apologies and says she is sick. Alice comes up and takes one look at Bella before saying goodbye and get well. She decides to go alone anyway, to get Bella a present. She skips and bounds into every shop that she passes, even Good Will. Alice took the shoes she was originally wearing, dumped them in the donation pile and then was on her way again. She gets Bella a little Get Well Soon! bear from The Card Factory and squeals her way to the next store.

"Ooh, I like this!" The assistant smiles at her and holds the blouse up to Alice. "What do you think?" She says excitedly.

"You look lovely, sweetheart!" She ahhs and umms, but eventually buys enough to fit in seven bags - though in one were toy swords as she thought it might be fun to show Jasper. She also picked up some roses for Esme. "Could you get them all cut and wrapped, with the bows?" The florist nods. "The price doesn't matter, I just want a bunch for my mom to show her my appreciation. Okay? Oh, and so I can pick them up when I'm going home?"

The woman nods. "How lovely. Your mother is so lucky." Alice smiles.

"Nope. I'm very lucky to have her. She's been wonderful to me." She smiles. "How much will it be?"

"$15 please ma'am." Alice dives into her purse. Carlisle had been amazed she hadn't blown her monthly spending limit eight days in. She gave her a twenty and smiled.

"Keep the change!" She skips out and walks into a corner shop to get a magazine. She picks up Vogue and some other fashion magazine, and also a House&Home magazine for Esme, and a new issue of the magazine Rose likes. It's boring to Alice but she takes them to the counter.

"Hi, what have you got there?" He scans the magazines. "Sorry, you'll need ID." She squints at him, but he looks deadly serious.

"Excuse me?" Alice says, incredulous. "What for?"

"That magazine," he says, pointing at Rosalie's Cosmopolitan.

"How old do I have to be?"

"Sixteen," he says, which makes her frown more.

"You've got to be joking." She grumbles, handing over the driver's license. She taps her feet and whips round as she pays, so annoyed at the magazine that she bumped into someone. _James. _Alice curses a couple of times and shakes her head.

_"_Buying dirty magazines, now, Alice? Never thought I'd see the day...then again," he takes an unnecessary breath and looks her up and down, "I never expected that string of profanities either!"

"Hmm." Is all Alice has to say, pushing past him. He grabs her wrist, pulling her into an alleyway. He presses up against her. _Far too close for comfort. _Her voice is barely a whisper, a little mouse with a hawk, but he hears the pathetic, "Please," leave her lips. He laughs, an effort of his not wasted as she closes her eyes. He takes her face between his hand, anything but gentle. He twists her wrist, and she tries hard not to flinch, but the pain is unbearable to her. "Why are you doing this?" She asks, biting her lip.

"Silly, silly, girl..." he murmurs. He tries to tug at her shirt, but that is where she found sudden strength to at least stop that. "Oh?" He asks, eyebrow raised. She shakily takes a breath.

"Don't you dare," she snarls, keeping her hands in front of herself.

"Not this time, but the next..." And before she can even look up, he's gone.

* * *

She stumbles into the florists in a bit of a daze and hazily thanks the assistant for wrapping them so nicely, but she can't bring herself to be cheery. She then runs home at slow vampire speed.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" Alice looks up. She's been standing at the door for awhile, obviously. Alice closes her eyes and shakes her head. She opens her mouth to speak, and then closes it. She then repeats this until she is wrapped in Esme's arms.

She sits her on the couch. "What happened?" Alice looks around, and then out of the window.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Hunting, he'll be back soon-" She hears the door and smiles at her lifeless daughter, worried very much so. "There you go."

"Alice?" She hears a frantic voice who she recognizes as Jasper. She's wrapped in another pair of arms, stronger, bigger. "Darlin', what's wrong?" His voice pulls her out of her trance.

"Oh, Jazz," she cries. Suddenly he smells the other vampire. He looks at her sharply, and she starts sobbing again.

"Did.."

"He tried, but there's just some things I won't do!" Through the tears she said, "I just couldn't ever do that to you." He notices the rip in her shirt.

"Did he hurt you?" Alice whimpers as he grabs her wrist, much gentler than James, just a gesture of affection, but it hurts her a lot. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jazz, no!" She cries. "You aren't that man. You are _so _much better than him. Please. Stay with me?" He looks at her, and closes his own eyes.

"I'd never leave you, darlin'."

"I know."

* * *

Alice snuggles into Jasper that night. "I was so scared this afternoon," she admits in a little whisper.

"It's okay, Alice, shh." He says, rocking her. "You're fine."

"My wrist hurts." He kisses it, and then her neck, and then cheek.

"You're fine. I promise you'll never get hurt again."

"You weren't lying earlier, were you?"

"About what, sweetheart?"

"Never leaving me?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Also, could someone explain to me what a beta reader is? Is it just someone checking your stories for mistakes? If so, could you tell me if you think I need one! :)**


	7. G

_G is for goodbye._

Goodbye.

Isn't it a simple word? A simple word, laced with so much hate and pain.

Not to me. I hate that word. It tears people apart in the cruelest of ways. I much prefer hello, though sometimes I'd rather we just stay as one - Alice and I, I mean. Wouldn't that be easier? Alice is very stubborn, though...swears she doesn't need a protector. I will never understand when people leave the ones they love. Surely that is just pain all round? Esme gently says that sometimes we don't have the choice, when your mind is so messy all you think about is your losses, not your blessings. I suppose the pain she felt after losing her baby boy in her human life was still raw after all these years. She's very wise, Esme. I'm glad she's my mother.

I make a point of counting my blessings every morning. Usually it's just for our family, the fact that I can stay with my loved ones forever. Sometimes it's more trivial. I sometimes even thank god for giving me this life. No matter how much pain I am in, in Fork's High School, in the street, that is nothing. Nothing compared to the pain of letting down Alice and the rest of my family. My family brought me out of my lowest ebb, my blinding ray of hope in the dark tunnel of Maria. I'm so glad I'm away from her now. I think I'd be dead if it weren't for Alice. Well. You know. Not under a grave with my name on it, if you get that.

I _hate_ it when Alice is sad. I _hate_ knowing that sun in my life is being clouded over. I know she hates some school lessons, and of course that is unavoidable, but I do try and cheer her up by sending her texts. I think I'll send her one now. But just as I try to slip my phone out of my pocket, Mr Bishop calls on me.

"Mr Hale, I do hope you're paying attention." He says. "Now, tell me the first line of the balcony scene, in Romeo And Juliet, please." _Thank you, Lord!_ I roll my eyes. I've done this a million times.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Sir raises an eyebrow, but lets it go. I lean back in my seat.

"Very good, Mr Hale." I nod and flip my phone case up silently.

_Hey, Ali. How you holding up in algebra? _She hates that. Always telling me. She text back almost instantly.

_Eeep, better now! I love ya, Jazzy. How is Lizzie? _I sneaked a glance at the girl sitting next to me. She seemed to have some sort of obsession with me - in fact she was staring as I looked over. I edged as far away as possible, as I always do, and looked away.

_Not too well, I guess. But I'm as far away as possible. :P I love you too, but you of course know that. _

_Of course I do, Jazz! Sooo...Miss Jones is being mean to me! _

_How? _Alice's interpretation of "mean" was doubted by me, because a simple "Yes honey, you look lovely." is enough to stop her talking to you for days.

_She called me short._ Cue eye roll.

_What an insult, shortie. _I send, laughing to myself, knowing she'd be a little mad.

_That's it, mister! Not even going to tell you what I was gonna. Ha. _I frown for a minute, but then see Alice's face on my screen again.

_Your phone's gonna be taken away. Ha! Love you, Jazzy. Bye :P _I was so caught up in her I only noticed Sir when he was leering over me. _"Mr Hale."_ He said, voice booming. "Oh, shall I say, Jazzy?" I struggled to stop myself from bursting out laughing or dying, for my reputation as the "one who looks like he's in pain all the time" had changed to "fluffy bunny Jazzy" in the space of two minutes.

But, at least the goodbye on the end of her text was only temporary, and that's why I don't mind mind my phone being stolen. "But, sir-" I try, with no avail.

"Talk to your sister at a different time," he says, not caring that he knew we weren't. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Alice!" I called. "You do realize that now, not only did my teacher call me Jazzy, but Lizzie is adopting it?" She giggles and I can't be mad. But then she frowns.

"She's over there." Alice frowns. "Kiss me." I laugh now too, and comply, but during the kiss I ask her why. She replies quickly so she can continue our PDA. "So that crazy girl will see and then set her sights on someone else...perhaps Mike Newton." She laughs again. "He needs to stop chasing Bella." She says, suddenly serious.

"Well darlin', hope is all we have."

"Haha, yes, it is."

* * *

Later that day, Alice announced she was going to see Irina, who was in town for the week. I love seeing her happy, so I smiled and said, "Go on." After hearing her squeal and say, "You wear those shoes and I'll wear that dress..!"

But I couldn't help feeling that sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach, even though I knew full well she'd be back.

"Can you help me clean up the new apartment I'm renovating, Jasper? I just need an extra pair of hands..." she mutters, going over the blueprints once more. I was relieved for the distraction. And when I kissed Alice goodbye and joined Esme again, I whispered a thank you in her ear. She knew what I meant.

"She'll be back soon, son." Esme says, squeezing my shoulder and voicing the thought that keeps me alive.


	8. H

_H is for hero_

Jasper had laughed the first time Alice had played her 'new favourite song'. Alice had a new favourite everyday, so it wasn't surprising when he had to sit through another three to four minutes of (usually not very good) music. He'd listened to the intro and had been hooked. He'd asked Alice the very same question early on in the relationship.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

Alice had said yes, even though she didn't have the slightest clue _how._ He'd simply winked and put her on the top of his feet, so she danced with him anyway. After awhile she asked him to teach her.

"Alrighty, darlin'," he'd said uncertainly as Alice twirled like a ballerina. "You don't wanna do ballet, do you?" Alice grinned and gestured to herself.

"Oh, sweetie, you think ballet is hard? I think I'd break the other dancers hearts, because of this gracefulness! Of course it comes with being a vampire, but it's weird...I was completely like Bella...but I didn't have a friend like me..."

Okaaaaayyy," he says, pulling her out of her internal monologue before he had to comment. "Waltz? Tango? ChaCha?" He teases. He tries out a simple dance routine, the one his mother taught him when he was little. The picture was blurry, but he knew that dance like the back of his hand. "You really wanna do this?" She nods enthusiastically.

"You know," she starts softly. "You're the first person to dance with me."

"What?" He says, frowning. "Your father must have danced with you. Or a boyfriend." Alice smiles fondly.

"You know, I never had a boyfriend. Not for my nineteen years. My father wouldn't have touched me with a barge pole..." she trails off. "My baby sister danced with me once. She wouldn't remember. She was only two. And I don't think she even wanted to!" Alice giggles.

"Never?"

"Nope. What about you?" She asks tentatively.

"Does..._she_ count?" Alice shakes her head. "Then no! So we're even." She smiles brightly.

"Te-he, I'm glad."

* * *

"Ugh! I don't like dancing." Alice grumbles, switching on the TV. She lights up when High School Musical is on.

"Alice, I don't..." his breath is wasted and she's humming along with the lyrics of the song playing. Jasper looks up every now and again and sees the same thing everytime. Basketball guy with singer girl, surprise surprise, singing.

But then he hears some lyrics which make him smile, because it reminds him of them.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
_

He knows the next question. "Eeeep! Jazzy, can you teach me that?" Jasper looks up at the screen and sighs. He'd do anything to make her happy, including this.

"Rewind the TV and we'll see..." It wasn't a hard dance, pretty simple all round, but he cringed at the thought of Alice twirling round when she couldn't really keep her balance even being a vampire. She seemed to have two left feet. "Alright." He sighs, a flicker of a smile skimps his features. Alice squeals and looks at her simple smock. She sighs, her bottom lip out.

"Go change!" He laughs, and she runs at inhuman speed to change. She's back in half a second. He squints at her then looks at the TV. Bar her hair, she was dressed identical to Gabriella. She hands him a blazer, jeans and Converse like shoes. "You've got to be joking." But he slips into them and sighs.

He smiles down at her and hums something. "Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget? To keep dancing wherever we go next?" She lights up and continues.

"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do!" He guides her through it, and she stares into his eyes the whole time.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me." He leans his forehead on hers. "You do realize," he begins, laughing, "that you're making a war veteran sing High School Musical with you."

"You do realize that he loves it?"

"You do realize that he loves you?" He says, without missing a beat. She spins around, using her own momentum to twirl like she's got no legs. "You're crazy."

"Hey hey, I wasn't diagnosed." She giggles.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Don't ruin my fun, soldier."

"That's Major to you."

* * *

They hear the door click and know the rest of their family is back from hunting. "Please can we show them our dance?"

"Yes," Jasper smiles. "You worked so hard." She runs out into the hall and makes them all sit down.

"Ready to be blown away." Esme and Rosalie smiled to each other, and Emmett and Edward snickered. Rosalie sighs dramatically.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a lovely romantic husband, Esme, that teaches us to dance?" Esme smiles warmly and squeezes Rosalie's shoulder and sighing too.

"Yes," she flips her hair. "Shame."

"Shh!" Alice frowns, as she jumps from one foot to the other. She plays the music and the girls aww. They step together perfectly, and Rosalie is squealing, saying how cute they are, as she can hear them whispering the lyrics to each other.

After it is over, everyone claps and whistles, and Alice takes Jasper's hand and bows. "Thank you, thank you," she grins. She gasps when a bunch of roses are thrust into her hand.

"Eeeep!"

"I recognize that music." Rosalie says, scratching her head. Emmett leans forward.

"HSM 3!" He pipes up, clapping his hand over his mouth. "I guess..."

* * *

By the end of the day, all four couples were dancing together in the living room, Bella still on the tops of Edward's feet. None of the couples seem to notice the others.

"You know, Jasper, you saved me." Jasper makes a hmming sound. "You're my hero, whether you know it or not."


	9. I

**A/N: Naturally, I is going to be immortal. So why did it take me so long?! xP**

_I is immortal _

Rosalie _never_ wanted this life. I think she'd have rather died right there. Carlisle was intrigued by himself, so I suppose he didn't mind too much. Emmett didn't care one bit. Fighting grizzlies and having a wife as beautiful as Rosalie? Yes, please. Edward hates being this. Until Bella came along. Now he has Nessie and they're happy. Esme never regretted having this life, but she wouldn't have chosen it for herself. Jasper, as most of the others, wouldn't have chosen this, but he tells me, Alice, all the time that he'd never change it, because he has me, and now he gets to spend forever with me.

Personally, I love being a vampire. My human life - the vague bits I can remember - was terribly sad. But I don't know who Mary Alice Brandon is. I have to remind myself of that. I have no clue. I am Alice Cullen. Alice Whitlock/Hale. I don't know who that poor girl was, or how she died, or where she grew up. I have dates and names. Who called me Mary Alice? My father? My mother? My loving uncle? I haven't the faintest idea, of course. Was she in love with the boy down the road, or have a silly crush on a TV star?

I don't like to dwell on it. I did, however, visit my grave once. I wasn't entirely convinced that it _was_ mine, because the date of my death matches my date of my admission to the asylum. I suppose my father was happy to wash his hands of me there and then. And I'm glad he did. He was a lousy dad. To me. He was good with Cynthia.

But when Esme tells me stories of her human life, of the huge collections of scarves she had, simply because there were bruises on her neck, or the little baby boy she had for a mere three days. I see the small smile that skimps her features when she talks about him. Little James, for ever gone. I always cry. Last time she told me I shook my head and sniffed, choking out, "Why couldn't it have been me, not an innocent baby?"

"Oh, darling!" Esme starts to cry this time too.

"I know, Esme, I wish it too, but please don't cry," I said, feeling incredibly bad for her.

"I don't wish that, darling!" Esme sniffs, hugging her daughter close. "I love you so much. As much as James. But he isn't coming back. You're my baby now. Of course, he'll never be replaced, but I have you! You've made me so happy; I couldn't ever wish him over you!"

I'm incredibly grateful for my family. I'm especially thankful for Jasper. Edward may think we're damned, but how could our superior being, God perhaps, see us, no, him - Jasper I mean - as a devil, when he looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Sorry but Taylor Swift quotes are what describe us! Jasper likes You Belong With Me best, but I like Love Story.

Back on track, Alice. Where was I? Oh, yes. Jasper! How could I not think about him like every second of the day? I mean, look at his face! Just look at him. Jessica Stanley says he looks at me like I hung the moon and the stars. I winked at him from across the cafeteria and smiled at her.

"Too much for high school?" I teased. Jessica mumbles something that sounded an awful lot like, "Always the Cullen's..." I told him that later and he just shook his head.

"I love you more."

"Why?"

"Stars will only shine until the light comes up. You are my light."

"You're silly."

"I know."

* * *

"Jazz?"

"Yes, darlin?"

"Would you take the chance to be human again?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't have nearly as much time with you."

"Is that all?"

"Darlin'." He sits up. "You know I wouldn't. Would you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"One of us has to die first, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. If we were human."

"I couldn't live even a second without you." I whispered.

* * *

"I wonder why all married couples wouldn't choose this life."

"Darlin', not all couples are like us."

"What do you mean?" He bites his lip.

"You know. Like Esme's other husband. _Royce._" He tries to steer me in the right direction by myself, looking back.

"I suppose."

"It's okay, Alice. Rose is okay. Esme is fine."

"I know, but-"

"No buts. K?"

He always did try to see life with rose tinted glasses around me, but he just couldn't see past the fake, rude attitudes of some people. He's really protective of me when I go out when he's with me. One time he made me go wait in the car after some guy made a comment about the length of my skirt. I suppose in fairness, Edward was with us and agreed. I asked what he was thinking and feeling but Jasper looked at me incredulously and Edward said that _he_ wished he hadn't heard their unrepeatable thoughts. He said that he wouldn't say it to Emmett and so certainly not me.

So I waited in the car. And incredibly mad when I saw Ed and Jazz arguing with the guy. I saw Edward raising his hand to the man so I scurried in and took them both out.

"How dare you almost reveal us, you stupid boys! You obviously are stuck mentally at 19 as well as physically! Now drive me home right now."

I was angry for a few days, but that's nothing on forever. That's one of the good points of being immortal. I can be mad for days, but Jasper has forever to make up for it. Or I can annoy him, and have forever too.

Immortality isn't a bad thing. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	10. J

**A/N: A isn't for Alice, so I didn't think J should be for Jasper, but I _did_ think that it should be about Jasper's feelings. :)  
And I know, I know, it's not my best, but I really hope you like it, at least.**

_J is for jealousy_

"Let's go shopping." Alice said to me. I looked up at her, squinting to see if she was serious. She was. Of course she was. "What?"

"We just went shopping?" I said. "Genuinely, we got in, lemme check my watch-" I counted the minutes. "Seven minutes."

"That was food shopping for Nessie. Esme wanted to bake a cake or something." She wrinkled her nose. "I need to get out of here, away from that God-awful smell!" I chuckled under my breath. Alice hates being reminded that there's a food that she _should _love, as a girl, but then again she's never been a girl for diamonds. "Don't act like you don't mind it."

"S'okay," I said, shrugging. I didn't mind it, like Alice didn't mind coffee. "You can talk, miss caffeine-addict." She scowled at me, and I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you shopping, the gentleman I am." I opened the door for her and all that was proving she was ever in the room was the echo of her little squeal. I laughed again, because that girl, _my_ girl, is just the sweetest being on earth. "Wait for me, darlin'!" I hollered to her, slipping into the passenger seat of her yellow Porsche. Sometimes I think she loves her car more than me.

"Where should we go first?" She asked, bouncing in her seat. She faced me while driving, chattering about the new stores opening up. I remember first teaching her to drive. She broke a few stolen cars, but then felt bad and insisted we leave the money for the cars with the owners. We were never poor, as Alice can see the stock market trends. So I taught her patiently, though sometimes she'd break the ground by stamping her feet. I smile at the memory and she stops. "What?"

"Do you remember when I taught you to drive?" I asked, another smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Her own lips twitch but she commands them down and frowns.

"No," she says, smiling. I know she's lying.

"Shall I tell you about it?" I teased. She shook her head so fiercely her whole body shook.

"No, I remember now!" She grins, rolling her amber eyes. "You don't have to remind me." She paused, deep in thought. "Your hair was a mess back then, though," she muses. I raise my eyebrow.

"And it's not now?" Alice runs a hand through my hair, smoothing it out on top.

"No, it's not as..." she gestures with her hands. "_Wild."_

"That's because we had it cut a few inches."

"It was down to your shoulders..."

"Yes, I know..." I say, thinking about it. "The flat iron doesn't like my hair either." Alice giggles.

"Nope!" She looks ahead again, and squeals (again!). "Look! Jazz, we're here!" She cries, as if it's Disney Land.

"Darli..." I trail off, as she's already running to the entrance. I run after her at human speed which bores me incredibly, and catch up with her. "We've been here far too many times for you to get so excited," I chuckle in her ear. She grins up at me and leads me to the first shop she sees. Forever 21.

Ha. "Should be Forever 19, it may be more appropriate." I roll my eyes. She just drags me in, frowning for one forth of a second.

"I like this, do you?" She skips over to another rail. "Ooh, or maybe _this?"_ Alice flits from shelf to shelf, piling me up with stuff. Finally she decides to try it all on, simply to spend more time in her idea of Heaven.

She slams the door behind her, leaving me holding sixteen dresses and three blouses. As well as a variety of shoe boxes. I set them down next to me, and sit on the little box chairs that you can model shoes with. No doubt Alice would. Three guys approach me and I stand, trying to be polite. There isn't a lady with them, and so I'm wary of their intentions in the women's department, particularly around the dressing rooms.

"Is that your girlfriend's stuff?" I nod, even though Alice is much more than a girlfriend. He nudges his friends. "He's whipped through and through." I raise my eyebrow, silently daring them to say something else. Alice, who is most probably in her own world, flings the door open.

"Hey, Jazz, what do you thin-" Alice stopped twirling and locked eyes with me. The two men beside me began leering.

"Well, I give you props, Blondie, this one is _hot._"

"Now, Jazz, let's just pay for these and go, shall we?" I felt myself burning with anger, but I forced out a smile for my Alice. I felt perverse feelings, and had to restrain myself from ripping their necks off their bodies.

"I'll pay for those, baby," he says, leering over Alice like she was a piece of meat. She would be able to over power them easily, but I felt her uncomfortableness and feelings of being degraded, which she was by these animals.

"I'd thank you to not address a lady like that," I said with gritted teeth. To my horror, Alice greeted them kindly.

"Hello, guys," she said, calmly. "I'd love to spend some more time with you but me and my boyfriend have to get going." By this time, Alice knew what I was feeling, simply because we're very intune with each other. I picked up Alice's clothes for her, took her hand and led her to the checkout. I was so focused on calming myself that I only realized we were being followed when we were half way down the shopping center.

"Hey again, sweet thing," they guffawed, as if it was some huge joke. "So, angel cake, are we cool to be hanging with you guys?"

"Actually, we were just leaving." Alice smiles. She grips my hand and whispers, inaudible for humans, "It's alright. You won't hurt 'em. You're fine. I love you, Jazzy."

That calmed me more than I'd like to admit, but I was okay with that.

She drove us home, after of course buying a few things she saw on the way. She skipped us in, and we sat on her bed. I massaged my temples, still burning with anger. Jealously. I didn't even know why.

"Jazz, it's only natural to feel protective of your mate, you know that!" She said gently.

"I was _jealous_ of those morons!" I said despairingly.

"Why? They're stupid, I love you."

"I know."

"Don't feel insecure," she teased. "Your hair is still awesome." She smiled.

I made a face and she cracked up. And then I knew that she was the only thing keeping me going; and I am perfectly okay with that.


	11. K

_K is for kisses_

Alice and Jasper always kiss each other when they get the chance. Even if it's just a hello or goodbye, or even "celebrations" of catching something to drink. They kiss in a million different ways. Kiss on the check. Kiss on the mouth. Kiss on the nose, even, if they're being playful. Kisses on top of Alice's head. Kisses on the back of the lady's hand. Kisses on necks that looked like bites. Any occasion. Full blown French kissing sometimes.

Then one day, "Mama, what is Auntie Alice doing?" Bella looked up and Alice's and Jasper's faces had no space between them. Bella had no problem telling Emmett and Rose to get a room, but she always felt okay about letting Ness seeing Alice and Jasper's PDA because it rarely happened, and was rarely serious, fall to the floor soap opera style PDA.

"I don't know," she said truthfully, frowning in confusion. "Honestly."

"Why don't you and Daddy do that?" She demanded. Bella held in a laugh, barely keeping a straight face as her daughter reprimanded her.

"Because, baby, I don't know what they're doing. Why don't you ask them." As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Bella grabs onto Renesmee's jacket. "Oh no you don't, my little monkey, you mustn't disturb them." Bella figures they heard, as they sit down and Jasper puts Ness on his knee, and jiggles her up and down.

"Uncle Jazz," Ness starts, "what were you doing?" Alice grins.

"Kissing!" Renesmee wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"You weren't!" Alice just bursts out laughing while Bella looks shocked and scolds her. "Auntie Alice, don't lie to me." She says, scowling at her auntie. "Uncle Jasper, tell her!" Jasper puts his hands up in defeat.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't be rude!" But even Bella couldn't hold her giggles any longer, and let it all out in peals and peals of laughter all in one go. "But seriously guys that wasn't kissing."

"Is it rude if I say please don't ever lie to me Auntie Alice, Mommy? Cause I don't think so."

"Yes, Ness!" Bella frowns.

"Yes, it was too kissing. It was a butterfly kiss." Alice takes Nessie's hand. "Let me show you." Bella raises her eyebrows but watches intently, her chin propped on her hand. "Can I?" Ness nods enthusiastically. "Stay still, my little Nessie-niece..."

Alice leaned in, and put her face so close to Nessie's that she giggled. Alice flutters her eyelashes and Nessie leaps back, screeching and shaking her head.

"What?" Bella asks, concerned.

"It _tickles!_" Alice couldn't help but grin. "Let me show you, Mommy!" Nessie leans to her mother, and does the same. Then she runs round the house doing it to everyone, including a very caught off guard Rosalie, fixing a car. When she rejoined her mother, aunt and uncle, she was covered in oil.

"Oh, Ness," Alice cringed. "You're all dirty." Even so, Alice let Ness press her palm to her cheek. She saw Esme doing it back to her, Carlisle watching intently, Edward laughing at his baby girl, Emmett suddenly gentle with his niece, nuzzling his nose like an animal against her head and then roaring like a lion, and the sounds of Renesemee squealing in delight. Rosalie is finally out from under Emmett's jeep. He kinda forgot his keys so tried to hot wire it. Rosalie awws and coos and insists on taking a photo of Nessie all mucky. Alice cleans off her face quickly and expertly. And when she's back, showing Alice, Alice shows her her Uncle Jasper's reaction. Ness grins.

She jumps on Jasper, and butterfly kisses him in surprise. He throws her up in the air and chases her round the room until she's tired. She presses her palm to his face. Then Bella smiles and takes her back to the cottage.

"You have oil all over your face." Alice states. Jasper laughs, a low, rumbling sound deep in his chest but she stays completely serious. "You have_ oil_ all over your face."

"Darlin'," he says, still laughing. "So do you."

"What?" She says, frowning. "I wiped it off." She wriggles, trying to look in the mirror. "There is not." He nuzzles her cheek against his.

"Yes there is," he teases. She pouts.

"Meanie." He does it again and Alice squeals. "Jazz, don't!" Then she runs off, and he rolls his eyes at his wife. She comes back in, and he doesn't notice and thing different at first but then he groans. She's put a _lot_ of lipstick on.

"Don't..." but it's too late, and he's covered in lipstick stains. "Well," he says, pretending to bite her all over. She shifts on the couch and screams. He leaps up, worried. "I didn't actually bite you!" He insists. She turns round, and he can feel the anger seeping out of her.

"_This is my favourite skirt!" _She bellows, and he sees the multicolored stain on the back. "Nessie left her paints out!" Suddenly there's a gleam in her eyes, and then there's paint in Jasper's hair. She ducks, missing a paint splatter aimed at her, and aims another for Jasper.

"No fair!" He says, ducking and trying to miss Alice's perfect hits.

"I agree!" Alice says, grinning. "But life's not fair!" Alice is tipped back by Jasper, and giggles into the kiss.

"Never. For instance, I am much stronger than you, obviously," he winks, and their mouths collide once again.

"Nuh-uh," she says, giggling. She pins him down and kisses his mouth, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and chin. "I am so much stronger."

"Yes, you're a horrifyingly scary little vampire."

"Of course I am." She said with a wink, kissing him once more before rolling off and lying with him.


	12. L

**A/N:  
Don't get used to updates everyday...with sickness comes extra free time xP And a lot of it! But I am A-OK. So much time and yet here I am at 1 am trying to write this xD  
Also, how would you feel about me writing something on Jane? On a different story, of course. I hate her for (well, she didn't really but she would've helped) killing Jasper in BDP2, but like her whereas a lot of others don't. On to the story...!**

_L is for light_

Alice loves the open, brightness of her home. She loves the way her skin sparkles in the light, how her crystallized marble surface shimmers as she spins and twirls, dancing around her living room with her family. She's constantly running round at vampire speed indoors, saying, "Don't be so human," when Jasper walks at a slightly slower pace, even though he could easily overtake her with two footsteps.

He just rolls his eyes and says back: "Darlin', we've got forever. A couple of milliseconds won't matter a bit." And she'd frown and list reasons why wasting time is never good, and they'd be later than they were to begin with, thought he doesn't dare point this out, otherwise she'd be in a rotten mood all day, and that just makes him unhappy to see her like that, his sweet little Alice.

Jasper, on the other hand, loves the night. He doesn't know why, because he can see just as well, so it's not like the bleakness of the world fades away when the night comes. He loves how he can stalk about, no-one seeing him, apart from his vampire counterparts of course. He's no different - physically - from anyone else in the world. Somehow, in the night, the burning in his throat ceases somewhat. Maybe it's the lack of humans out that late, or maybe it's because he gets to gather his thoughts and emotions of his own, just thinking about himself, knowing Alice is at home with Esme and the family to protect her. He _knows_ she doesn't need protecting but the thought puts his mind at rest a little.

When Jasper thinks about his relationship with Alice, he thinks of the Yin Yang symbol. How the light of Alice influences his decisions, but how he still keeps true to himself, and likewise, that he influences Alice's calm, collected side, and yet there's still so much spark left of her, which indeed he feels with her love. They just fit together like a puzzle, two pieces perhaps taking awhile to find each other and complete the picture, but not complete without one another. He got her a Yin Yang necklace once and he explained his theories. She smiled at him and said she agreed with every single part, and let him fasten it round her neck proudly.

Like at the moment, she is humming the song "You're The One That I Want" from Grease, and he finds himself joining in with her, much to her delight. She sighs contentedly.

"I do love when you sing, Jazz."

"Well, my voice is nothing compared to yours," he murmurs, turning the page of his book, "but thank you, my Sandy." She giggles.

"You're welcome, _my_ Danny." Alice grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I didn't take you as a Grease fan, though."

To see that look in her eye, he would sing all day. "Hmm!" He wants to do that again, so he starts humming the tune to the nursery rhyme that Nessie loves. She starts the first line, instantly recognizing the song.

"A, you're adorable," she softly sings to him.

"B, you're so beautiful!" Jasper laughs, looking up at his Alice.

"C, you're a cutie full of charm." She playfully ruffles his hair while singing it, giggling her soprano laugh like wind chimes.

"D, you're a darlin!" He taps her nose singing it, and she sticks her tongue out.

"And E, you're exciting!" She basically looks like Tinkerbell on some sort of drug, running round that room.

"F, you're a feather in my arms," Jasper sighs, actually picking her up while trying to catch her.

"G, you're so good to me!" She laughs, because if not for him, she'd be lying on the floor with very sore ribs.

"H, you're so heavenly."

"I do smell good, I, you're the one I idolize," she added, spraying more perfume on herself. It gets in his eyes so he crosses them, making her splutter with laughter.

"J, we're like Jack and Jill!" He lets her down on the bed and sits beside her.

"K, you're so kissable!" he plants a kiss on her nose while she sings it, and she giggles, her minty breath in his face.

"L, is the love light in my eyes."

"M - N - O - P I could go on all day," she breathes, taking in his beauty.

"Q - R - S - T alphabetically speaking, you're OK!" She raises her eyebrows at that, grinning still though.

"U, made my life complete." She really means that, and he knows it.

"V means you're very sweet," another laugh passes his lips.

"W - X - Y - Z..." he says softly, humming at the same time.

"It's fun to wander through the alphabet with you..." Alice drags out, taking a dramatic unneeded breath at the end, and closing her golden eyes.

"To tell you what you mean to me!" Jasper finishes with a kiss on his wife's forehead. She really _is_ the light of his life. He'd give up everything just to be with her, for one minute, and so would she, because they love each other so much. They couldn't live without each other. Forever is a long time, but it goes by in the blink of an eye if you spend it with the ones you love.


	13. M

_M is for mother_

Jasper had many siblings growing up. Three brothers, four sisters. Two of his older brothers were in training for the army when he was growing up, and two of his sisters were in service. His father worked long hours and his mother never had time to look after him or his siblings. So, it was up to Jasper to care for them, as the oldest of the little ones. He shifted the littlest one on his hip, held the girls hands and reprimanded the boys when they got naughty.

So when he was turned, leaving behind a whole family (granted, the littlest one was five, so okay) broke his heart. It hurt him that he could never have his own family, and he felt the anguish Alice felt when somebody brought up babies. She stayed out of Renesmee's way and avoided little kids in the street, though they love her. Jasper smiles as he remembers something.

Alice skipped down the busy street, dragging Jasper along and giggling. She'd walked straight into a little girl also skipping along in a similar fashion. Alice could have cried when she saw the girl, and lifted her up even though she had skinned her knees where she fell down. The girl instantly calmed in Alice's arms, and, Alice, horrified, had said sorry about a million times before her mother had rushed up. Alice held the girl out, examining her, before noticing her worried Mom.

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" She'd stuttered, letting the little girl sit on her arm, leaning against her chest. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and she's got a bloody knee now..." Alice nibbled at her lip while the girl stared at her intently. The woman didn't make any moves to take her daughter from Alice, so Alice relaxed, blowing her hair from her face.

"Mommy," the little girl asked, tilting her head to the side. "Aren't their eyes funny." The mother tutted.

"Lucy, sweetheart, don't say that," but even so she looked at their eyes. "My, you do have unusual eyes. Are they contacts?" Alice mumbles something indistinct and the little girl looks closer.

"Is your knee very sore?" Alice asks, looking down and holding her breath. "It looks painful. Can I get you anything?" Alice smiles hopefully. The girl nods enthusiastically.

"A new dolly!" While her mother gave a very fervent shake of the head.

"No, Lucy, the lady couldn't possib-"

"Oh, _please!"_ Alice begged.

"Alice," Jasper murmurs, turning his head away from the blood. "Don't push it."

"Mommy, please?" The mother sighs.

"If you're sure, dearie, then go ahead."

* * *

Alice was like the kid in a toy store. "Which one do you want? Pick whatever one you'd like." Alice grinned. Lucy grabbed her hand, and led her through the shop.

"Does that baby doll _pee?" _Alice grimaces, peering at the boxes carefully. "That's gross." _Ha, I am so getting Nessie a doll that _pees! Alice thinks, grinning. She grabs it and shoves it under her arm, easily carrying it_. "_My niece loves dollies."

"Oh," says Lucy, grinning a gappy toothed smile, "me too!" Alice smiled again, and gave the girl a little pat.

"Choose one then!" Eventually, Lucy chose a doll and Alice purchased it, with Lucy and her mother thanking her profusely until they left.

"That was sweet." Jasper says.

"She was sweet, wasn't she?" Alice sighs. "I wish we had one."

"We have Ness," Jasper says gently.

"It's not the same!" Alice says firmly.

"Yeah, I agree. We don't have to change dirty diapers." Alice giggles.

"Jazz, you're so silly."

"I know."

Jasper looks up, finally out of his memory, and sees Alice looming over him. "What were you thinking?"

"Do you remember Lucy?" Alice smiles softly and nods.

"Yes. I still want one." Jasper chuckles.

"Let's get a puppy instead," he jokes. Alice sits up, grinning.

"Really? Really, Jazzy?!" Jasper groans.

"I was joking..."

"Why can't I have one!" Alice demands. "I want one!"

"We're vampires." He states slowly, as if she's as little as Nessie.

"Yes, I know. I'm a vampire who wants a puppy. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeee?"

"No, Alice."

* * *

Can't you guess the ending?

By seven PM, two vampires strolled the animal rescue center, looking for a puppy. "That one's cute." Jasper points. Alice wrinkles her nose.

"Look at that _fur!_ Reminds me of Leah." Jasper stifled a laugh at that. He did see Leah in the puppy's eyes.

"That one?" Jasper asked, pointing at a Chihuahua puppy. It was tiny.

"Oh, Jazz, look how cute it is! Please?"

"I'll get the attendant..." he mutters.

"Eeeep!" Alice strokes the tiny dog through the cage while waiting. "Do you have a name, little one!?" Alice cooed, smiling. She looked at its cage. "Aha. Trixibelle, aww," Alice grins.

"Her name is Trixibelle! How sweet?"

"Trixibelle?" Jasper frowns, but can't help but laugh. "Okay. How much is she?"

"Oh, shoot, we have to have a home inspection." Jasper shrugs.

"So? _We _don't. I'll just influence them to let us have her." It worked, and Alice was cradling her little bundle home.

"She's shaking."

"She's probably cold," Jasper says, looking at her while driving. "I'm sure the other dog at home with comfort her."

"He's not getting his paws on her." Alice giggles. She would happily see Jacob hold her, of course, she just loves puns.

*Later*

"Esme, this isn't _fair!" _

"Alice, honey-"

"No! _My _dog isn't supposed to like that_ mutt_ more than _me!_" Jacob just laughs, and Jasper can't help himself either. Alice glares and it shuts them up instantly. Jacob just picks up the dog and leaves. Alice screams in anger.

"Don't bring the traitor back!" She yells, throwing herself down on the couch.

* * *

"I don't think I'm an animal person." Alice says. Jasper raises his eyebrow.

"No?"

"No." She pauses. "Can we get a cat instead?"


	14. N

_N is for nature_

"No!" Alice cries, leaping over to Jasper mid-hunt. "Jazz, don't!" Jasper looks down at the deer in his hands, making absolutely sure he isn't a human. Alice pouts.

"...Why?" Alice strokes the deer's face. "It's a _deer." _

_"_But...it looks like _Bambi!"_ Jasper shakes his head in confusion.

"Bambi?"

"Yes," she said, stroking the struggling deer. "You know, the deer." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I got that. I don't know who Bambi is." Alice slowly turned to face him.

"What?!" Jasper scratched his head. It wasn't the right thing to say. She dragged him home, and sat in the middle of the couch. "Can we turn the TV over?" Esme nods.

"Sure, sweetie. What are we watching?" With a glint in her eye, Alice grinned.

"_Bambi!" _

* * *

A half hour later, Alice was sniffling into Esme's side, and Esme was trying to compose herself. Jasper patted Alice's arm, unsure of how to comfort her for once. "It's so sad, Jazz!" Alice cries. Esme nods.

"Poor baby, without his mommy," Esme says, tightening her grip on Alice.

"I'm so glad I have you, Esme!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm glad to have you two," she says, patting them both. Jasper's brow knits together.

"What?" Alice demands. "How are you not sad?"

"Yes, it was so sad when the cartoon guys stopped drawing the deer," he says, leaning back on his chair. Alice pouts.

"Bambi lost his mommy! Do you have no sympathy?" She demands. She shakes her head.

"It'll have a happy ending. It's Disney, darling." Alice turns away. He can't help but laugh. He knows she's feeling upset, but because of the film, not him. He wraps his arm round her and they continue the film.

* * *

"See?" Jasper says, squeezing Alice's shoulders. "A happy ending." Alice bows her head.

"It's not a happy ending. Faline will raise her babies alone. Bambi will be Prince Of The Forest, and he'll never see her again. His babies will never know him!"

"They'll know him as a very brave deer, who rules the forest, protecting everyone from harm. Isn't that sweet?"

"No, not really," Alice says stubbornly. "What if you didn't know your dad?"

"Sweetheart, I don't. I never did. But he wasn't protecting us. He was protecting himself, only. Period."

"My daddy...my father sent me away."

"I know."

"It's not fair," she whispers.

"I know."

* * *

Alice waves goodbye to Jasper with Emmett, as they are going hunting. Jasper had asked Emmett do and had been making and changing his mind all day so she wouldn't see. Scouring Disney stores all around the world, he finally found what he was looking for on the Californian website, so he ran there.

When he got back, he positioned the stuffed toys on the bed he and Alice shared, tweaking them until they looked perfect, and then writing a quick note. He then makes himself scarce, a smile playing on his lips at her reaction. He knew his Alice well enough to know how she'd react without having her gift. And she knew how he was feeling, twenty-four seven. They were so tuned into each other it was unreal.

Jasper waited, looking into the house from a hidden area. He heard Alice humming to herself as she walked in. If he was right, the song was Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry. Confused but smiling, Alice twirls the bow Jasper tied round them carefully. She quickly unwraps them and gives a soft "aww!"

Jasper smiles. She strokes the furry stuffed toys, and squints in his direction. "I can see you." She smiles.

"Aw, snap. Caught." He says, kissing her. He hands her the note next to them.

_My **deer**est Alice,_

_This stuffed toys are to remind you of me, if, for whatever reason, we are temporarily separated.  
They will always be together, just like us. If we get parted, you will have reminders of me, and I'll be back, I promise. You never ever have to worry. You'll always have your family. Me, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, and me. Of course. _

_I love you so much, you'll never know. Like Bambi and Faline. But thankfully, I can protect my family right here._

_Yours truly_

_Jazz_

**I'm really sorry for this terrible chapter. I'm in a bit of a tricky situation here so please be patient, it would mean a lot, as my family (and I) are under stress. One of my dogs is really not well, so he's in the vets at the moment, and we're just about to go on holiday, so bad timing. But him getting better if my main priority at the moment, as you can imagine. Keep him in your prayers!**


	15. O

**A/N: My apologies for the wait. But of course you have to remember that you never know what is going on in their lives, with writers, be it writers block or a hitch in the road. Its been a bit (very much so) of a rough month for me and I appreciate the support you've already given me with this story. The expression when it rains it pours comes to mind but I won't depress you with the details**. **Though I shouldn't complain as I just got off of a well timed holiday. Anyway, let's get the show on the road.**

O_ is for observant_

Jasper has a habit that Alice noticed pretty soon on in their relationship. She had been chattered on about her book, and how modernized the world had become since she'd last read a book, finishing the last pages and closing the book. She looks up at Jasper, and wishes she hadn't. His black, hard eyes froze on her. She looked at him strangely but he continued as if staring right through her.

"Knock it off, Jazz!" She says, shaking her head. His eyes lighten as she talks but his stare doesn't leave. "If you do that when we get home someone, no scratch that, Rosalie will knock your head off of your shoulders. It's creepy." Finally, he looks up. Alice's words were an afterthought, his own mind buzzing much too quickly for his own good.

"Huh?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack, I look round and your eyes are glaring and black as coal. You okay, sweetie?" As much as Jasper didn't understand the nickname sweetie for a monster like himself, he appreciated it all the same. "Sorry," he mutters."I got...distracted. I'll stop," She nods though he didn't answer her question.

Luckily, Rosalie was much more lenient with Jasper than with Edward, which Alice admires. In fact, until he apologizes for doing it, she doesn't even bring it up.

"Hey, it's okay," she says, gentler than he'd ever seen her before. "Goodness knows we all have our own habits that need breaking." He looks doubtfully at her, sighing.

"Yeah right. We all know I'm the failure of the family," he says miserably.

"Don't you dare say that, Jazz! You are NOT." He smiles at her determination, but it's a sad, wry smile. "You have so many good qualities, sweetheart, don't doubt it."

"Like what?" He replies bitterly. He noticed the chewed up look on his favourite sister's face and tried to look less hopeless. "The only good thing about me is Alice, and we all know it, Rosie."

"Your amazing sense of empathy-" and when she notices his scoffing look she raised and eyebrow. "Even without your power. You love your family so much you're willing to get hurt."

Alice stands in the doorway, hugging the frame. Rosalie was of course right. When wasn't she? Alice thinks, smiling wistfully.

"She's right, honey," Alice says gently. "You are so much more than you think. What you are doesn't define you." She says firmly. "We all love you touch" she says, choked up. "And I need you."

She steps toward him and kisses his forehead. "So please..." She draws a sharp breath. "For me, have a higher self worth. And for me, please don't ever leave me." He takes in her trembling hands, wobbling bottom lip, deep breaths, the slight shake of her heed as she will herself not to breakdown. He feels her fear so deeply it cuts him.

"I..would never find the strength to pull myself away from you, except if that was your wish, which would kill me, but I'd do it. Your happiness is my vice, love," he places his forehead to hers, connecting. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," she argues softly, as Rose slips out of the room. Alice places a hand on his cool back.

"Lets make a deal." He says.

"What kind of deal? Like a bet?" She asks excitedly.

Surprisingly enough I don't fancy my odds betting with you. No, my proposal is to not argue about this." The twinkle in her eye is evident to him. "We both know our love is too strong for simple words. And let's agree: love is equal on both sides?"

"Agreed," Alice murmurs as she pushes Jasper against the wall, kissing him and smiling. "Definitely."

And for the first time in a very long while, all he could think about was his own dead heart fluttering.


	16. P

**A/N:**

**The song this one is based on is Marry Your Daughter, which I think is so sweet, but of course I am totally not a hopeless romantic ;)  
And yes I suppose it's more father/son than J/A, but never mind for this. I have an idea for R but not Q. I can only think of queen. Oh, well. I'll think of something. :)  
**

_P is for proposal_

Jasper took a long time to adjust to being in a family. He took time to completely trust everyone. And he thought that they didn't really trust him. But he knew that they absolutely adored Alice. She was almost the baby of the family, the center of attention always. Jasper knew that Alice accepted Carlisle as a father and trusted his decisions, and looked up to him when she needed a dad. So he knew what he had to do before he proposed to her.

He fidgeted outside of Carlisle's office, sighing to himself. _Come on, Major, you fought newborns but can't talk to your perfectly reasonable coven leader. Right. _He stands and gently touches the ring. Gliding over to the door, he raps on it three times.

"Yes?" Jasper takes a long, unnecessary breath.

"It's me," he says, opening the door. Carlisle smiles and Jasper manages a small grimace that's good enough for Carlisle. But then he notices Jasper's grave expression.

"What's wrong? Is it Alice?" Jasper shakes his head.

"Well," he says, "it _is, _but there's nothing wrong with her, you know?" He nods. "I...I know that Alice loves you, and I do too, not saying I don't, obviously, but I'm a bit old-fashioned and I really would like to ask you...well, you know that if you don't think I'm right just say no..I wouldn't leave but I'd be mighty sad and-"

"Jasper, breathe," Carlisle smiles. "Just ask. The worst I can say is no, right?" Jasper smiles tightly, praying that he does not say no.

"I wanted your permission...to ask Alice to marry me." Carlisle's face lights up.

"Oh, son! How could you possibly be nervous? I could never say no! You're going to make my..." Carlisle trails off.

"Your daughter," Jasper fills in. "You don't have to worry. I know if she says yes, you'll be walking her down that aisle."

"My daughter." Carlisle grins. His family matters so much to him, and he beams knowing the two of them will be so very happy. He has two daughters, three sons, a wife who would do anything for him, and he's so proud. "My little princess." He says, toying with the thought of it.

"And my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen." Carlisle wraps Jasper into a hug, closing his eyes.

"There's no one better I could think of," he says.

* * *

Jasper grins from ear to ear in his bedroom, finishing off his vows. If she says no, he'll be crushed, but he doesn't _think_ she would say no, because she's always been there for him, whatever he did. And he wants to do the same for her, to give her the best of him, until he's a pile of ashes.

Suddenly he hears a car pull up, and he knows he has to ask her mother and sister, too. He'd probably talk to Emmett, because he knows he's the protective big brother. That's why, in school, he swears to squish anyone - with one pinkie finger - if they dare to even look at her the wrong way. He smiles at the memory.

"Can you take Alice out?" He asks Carlisle quietly. He nods.

"Alice, I know you've just come back, but the hospital's having a gala and I'd like a new smart suit. Can you help me find one in that new shop?" Alice lights up.

"Yes, of course, Carlisle. My Daddy's gotta look smart." She teases him, poking her tongue out. "Let's go now." He nods.

"We'll be back in a couple hours, okay?" He asks, mainly prompting Jasper to be quick. He nods, swallowing noisily and kissing Alice's cheek.

"Have fun, darlin'," he says, smiling, and he touches her back gently.

"I'm sure we will," she grinned at Carlisle.

* * *

"What's the matter, honey?" Esme asks as soon as Alice is out of the door. "Are you alright?" Jasper smiles, his eyes lighting up.

"I'm more than okay, but I need to ask you guys something...it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side, because very soon I m hoping that I marry your daughter." He says, somewhat shyly. Esme's face lights up and she hugs him tightly.

And a few minutes later there are tears and laughs and cheers, and pats on the back, whooping. Rosalie grins. "Ooh, let me see that ring!" Jasper produces a diamond, pink and sparkling, with a silver band holding it together. "Oh, Jazz, she'll love it," and she kisses his cold cheek, that almost warmed with pride. The rest of his family was of course pleased for them.

"I'm so proud of you," Esme says. The girls leave, in search of dresses, because they are certain she says yes, even without her gift. Emmett and Edward sit in front of Jasper, Edward with an amused smile on his face. Jasper eyed him questioningly but Edward just shrugged.

"So, you wanna marry my sister, huh?" He punches his other hand. "You'll have to get through me to get to my little sister."

"Excuse me?" Alice asks, flicking him in the head. "I believe it's very easy to get around you, Emmett. Jazz, just flutter your eyelashes. They're such lovely eyelashes - so long and thick. I'm jealous. Anyway, why does he want to, quote, get to me?" Alice teases, smiling at Jasper.

Esme senses the moment and ushers the rest of her family to the other side of the room - of course they can't look away from the two of them. Jasper takes Alice's little hands in his own.

"Alice," he says.

"Jasper?" She asks, getting a little nervous.

"I love you so much," he says. "I'm scared to death just thinking about you leaving. I want you to be the only girl I ever love, till death do us part." He clears his throat and gets down on one knee. She chokes up.

"Oh, Jazz, this..." He looks over at Carlisle and Esme.

"You don't have to worry about me ever treating her bad." They smile at each other. "I can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father. Marry me?" He produces a ring and she throws herself and he stands, ready to catch his..soon to be wife.

"Yes! Yes yes yes, Jazz, I'll marry you," she smiles, crying. "I love you so much." He slips the ring on her finger. Alice shows off to Rosalie and Esme, and Jasper walks over to Carlisle in a daze, hardly daring to believe she said yes.

He says it quietly this time, with more confidence, nodding proudly. "I'm gonna marry your daughter."


	17. Q

_Q is for quirky_

Every single Cullen had their own quirk. Edward had his obsessive piano playing, tinkling round the house like a melodic fairy sprinkling their magic dust around the house. Rosalie's need to fix any car that comes her way. She gets antsy when there aren't any, and that is why Jasper helps her steal crashed cars. Sometimes they will return them to the owners, because all she wants is something to get her hands on. Bella's need for privacy, and Nessie's need for the opposite. Esme is itching to get started on her new project - an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Carlisle was on leave for a couple of weeks, because that's a holiday that is legally bound for him to take. Emmett hates being cooped up, and so hates school, frequently ditching ad begging one of his siblings to ditch too, to be outside a boisterous. Jasper's need to get a read on someone's emotions - even when he was human - and Alice's shopping habits, that uh, are a teeny obsessive..

The point is, no one points out the other's flaws or particular quirks. (Except Emmett and Alice to each other, but that's a different story all together). They just accept each other because they're family.

Like that time when crashing sounds came from upstairs, and a squeal from her littlest daughter, and Esme had rushed upstairs. "Alice? Rose? Are you okay?" She knocked tentatively on the door of Alice's room, and a giggle rippled through the room. "Can I come in?"

"Uhh," Alice giggled.

"No!" Rosalie shouted. Esme bit her lip, upset. She was used to her daughter's outbursts, of course, but they were never aimed at her. "We're okay, Esme," Rose said through another fit of laughter.

"I'm coming in," Esme announced, frowning. She gasped when she saw the state of the room. "Alice! What have you been doing, girls?!" But then she saw Rosalie, her hair all messed up and fluffy - she'd just washed it and let it dry - mascara smudged and her clothes torn, and stifled a laugh.

"We've just been dancing," Alice said truthfully. The matriarch takes a look at her other daughter and couldn't help herself anymore. She burst out laughing, doubled over and staring at her children.

"Dancing?" Esme asks. "May I ask...how did you get this room in such a state?" Alice's wardrobe (the small dresser one, she had a walk in, too) was tipped over with an Alice shaped dent in it, the light fixture was swinging by a thread, there were pieces of broken mirror in Rosalie's wooly jumper and a snapped high heel was propped against the wall.

"Well," Alice smiles brightly, "I was cleaning my room and was bored so put some music on-"

"Mama's Broken Heart," Rosalie adds, and Esme gives a weak smile for the added information.

"Yeah. I'll show you the song, Esme, and you can see." Another nod from their mother, and she brushes some glass from the bed and perches on the end. The song finishes and Alice grins, grabbing Esme's hand. "Do you get it?"

"..." Esme sighs and surveys the room. "The only words I have are 'Hide your crazy and start acting like a lady, because I raised you better than that."

"But it's not my Mama's broken heart, really, Mama, look!" Alice cries as she opens the door to her walk in wardrobe. Esme's eyes pop.

"Oh, honey, what _happened!" _She rushes over and hugs her. "Rose..?"

"Sorry, Alice, sorry, mama," Rose says, grinning. "She got stuff in my hair!" Esme shakes her head and leaves the room, hand over mouth to stifle yet another laugh.(My Mama came from a softer generation where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face).

* * *

Hours later, Alice was cleaned up, but the same couldn't be said for her precious clothes. "It's okay, Alice," Carlisle said. "We'll help you clean it up," he says, pointing to all three of his sons, and they all agreed without hesitation. Anything to keep the ladies of the family happy, they'd do.

"Emmett, can you try and sort of...push the wall back into shape?" Alice calls.

"I'll try, Shortie, but I make no promises." Alice smiles triumphantly. If anyone could fix it, her big brother could.

"Jazz, grab those white clothes for me, please? I'll get the darker colors." She span to face her father.

"And Daddy, could you put those hooks back up?" He was the gentlest, working with fragile humans all day, and there wouldn't be holes in the wall if she asked him.

Later in the day, Alice's squeals broke through the house. She kissed Jasper.

"Some of your clothes are ruined." He points out gently.

"They're only clothes. I have you, and the rest of our family. I know that's all I need." He smiles.

"I agree, darlin. I agree."

And that's why they're a family. Quirks or not, they're one, and nothing can tear them apart, be it armies or wardrobe malfunctions!

* * *

**A/N:**

**That one was a bit muddled, I guess! But a lil sweetness at the end :)  
The shortie bit was personal to me, as my family call me that, as I'm a bit lacking in the height department, which keeps getting mentioned! It's not my fault I'm not five foot yet xD **

**Anyhow, I hope you liked it! :) :) :)**

**Also, how would you feel about me doing this about other couples in the Twilight Universe? Suggest them! I had this idea suggested to me but I don't have their username handy atm, so I'll tell you next chapter :)**


	18. R

**A/N: Hi! So, if you know me well you know that I can be deadly serious..but mostly it's all an act. I want to just burst out in fits of giggles. I don't know why today's chapter made me giggle, probably cause it's a weird word! And I am weird! And on the basis that you don't know the definition of this "fancy" word (I didn't!) and to save you looking it up, it means wild!  
Also I try to get 1000 words out but it's difficult sometimes :)**

_R is for ragmatical_

When Alice and Jasper turned up on the Cullen doorstep, everyone was pleasantly surprised. Like it or not, they were getting a new brother and sister. But they were excited. They were perfectly polite newbies of the family. however they were somewhat...wild. More animal instincts than human. Alice had effectively been taught all she knew by Jasper. Sounds, calls, growls, purrs and actions. Like nose rubbings or foreheads pressed together, even when they'd been lined up for battle. They'd always protect each other.

Cutest snarl you'll ever hear, Alice's, Carlisle said one day. It cracked Emmett up and so Alice growled. It just set him off again. She'd bounded up to Rosalie and demanded to hear her growls. Rosalie had been completely bewildered. Growls? Snarls? What in the world, she thought.

"Huh?"

"Growls."

"What do you _mean_, though Alice?" Rose says, sighing irritably. It was hard for her to explain her words out loud, though they were crystal clear in her head.

"When you get angry, you make growly noises like a puppy." Like a puppy, Rose thought, rolling her eyes. "Don't you?" She thought hard. Yes, she had. In battles. When rogue vampires got too close for comfort. But wasn't that reflex, as much as breathing is? Deep in thought she'd forgotten Alice was standing in front of her, pouting like a child on the naughty step.

"I can't do it on command!" Now it was Alice's turn.

"Huh? That's funny!" Alice giggles. She growls and Rose smiles. "Nobody taught you, no?"

"No." She pauses. "We were taught the opposite," Rose continues, "because Esme isn't fond of growls and snarls."

"Oh." Alice looked defeated, upset at the thought of disappointing her new mother. Rosalie back tracks.

"Mo- Esme doesn't mind you doing it. She says it's endearing." She informs Alice, wrinkling her small nose. Alice grins.

* * *

Downstairs, Jasper was having roundabout the same conversation with Emmett. "What, you do it consciously?" Jasper started a slow rumble in his throat.

"Jasper," Carlisle cautions, walking in and out of the room fluidly, trying to relocate his x rays.

"He was just teaching me how to do it.." Emmett says, concentrating on picturing a battle. A soft purr crept from his throat and he sounded like a kitten. Jasper couldn't stop a faint smile spreading over his features. "No fair." Emmett whines.

"You...purr, you lose." Jasper grins. He breathes in."No, like this." He demonstrates. It's a little more fierce this time. A little. "Picture something you don't like," he suggests. Emmett does. Those wild - pardon the expression, because his brother and sister had nothing on them - vamps sniffing round Rosie. His Rosie. His faced contorted in concentration, he finally snarls ferociously. Jasper cheers.

"Way to go!"

* * *

That night as Jasper and Alice lay on their new comfy bed - much better than standing all night - Alice decided, they thought about the day. "So, to them...our family, I mean...we're wild." Jasper says, sighing a little. Alice kisses him on the cheek.

"We're just a bit different in circumstances at the moment. We'll adjust. Hang on." Alice flew down the stairs and grabbed the book she was looking for. _Wild, wild, wild...aha!_

Bingo, Alice thinks, slotting the thesaurus back in it's place on the bookshelf. "We are not wild. We are..._ragmatical!"_ Alice says it like it's a movie star. Jasper smiles.

"Fine..." he says. "R_agmatical."_ He nods.

Sounds about right for them. Unique, with their own spin on everything - even the wild.


	19. S

**I was going to get this up last night but my laptop froze and I don't like writing on my Kindle. Annoys me. Anyhow, here it is in all it's glory :P Have fun reading!**

_S is for soldier_

Jasper's human life was very very noble indeed - he was the youngest man to be selected Major and a year younger than everyone thought and was looked up on by children and adults alike, and he was very proud to be him. He sat up a little straighter when he talked about that time, his eyes cloudy as he remembers his transformation.

Yes, he's Alice's (not so) little army soldier. And it fills Alice with pride when this is brought up, she lights up and smiles widely - but it also consumes her with shame. As she pieces together the tiny snippets of information she has of her human life - the grave stone date that matched the admission to Faith Hill Hospital for the Criminally Insane, the birth and death certificate of her little sister, Cynthia Roe, nee Brandon, the grave of Rosalinda Brandon, Alice's mother, at which Alice felt a stab of pain. There was also Alice's young niece, who was forty two when Alice visited her, pretending to be a children's social worker. She'd met her great-nieces and nephews, Joey, Pennie and Fifi Roe, who were very polite with dark hair and brown eyes, with a naturally pale complexion.

The asylum had made her burn with shame, even though Esme was concerned and fussing over her to no end, Carlisle equally so. Jasper had muttered something inaudible to Alice over on the other side of the asylum records building, which Rosie nodded approvingly at. Then he'd comforted her, saying how mad _they_ must have been, to give up her. Rosalie looked disgusted and comforted her as well, rubbing her arm and shaking her head, looking into the distance.

"Disgraceful. Absolutely disgraceful." Esme had shook her head, joining in, her honey highlighted caramel tresses bouncing gently on her shoulders. Emmett was more than angry - he was fuming, shaking with rage. He kicked the "guilty" building on the way out, making one wall concave. He then hugged his baby sister, sighing at her cold venom tears.

Edward brooded quietly, making a resolute promise that if he could, he'd spit on the grave of that man, for what he'd done had torn the heart out of his littlest sister. He even cancelled his date with Bella, saying he had family business to deal with.

When Esme saw Alice at last - she'd declared she wanted to be alone - she rushed straight over, looking at her daughter's tiny body, hands over head, curled up in the fetal position, shaking with the dry sobs that racked her body. "Oh, baby, it'll be okay!"

"I love you, Esme," Alice choked out, clinging to her shoulder.

"I love you too, honey. Oh, my. Come on, sit on your bed, up you get." Esme rushed to get Jasper, but he'd felt her distress and was on his way.

"Come on, Pix," Emmett says from the doorway, biting his lip. Esme shoos him away.

"Emmett, I need your help with my new building site. Rose, you can help too." Jasper edged in to the room and almost cried himself. His Alice, his sweet Alice, all crumpled and broken on the floor.

"Ali.." Jasper whispered. "It's okay."

"No."

"Yes." Jasper pauses, and scoops Alice up. "Yes," he repeats. "It will. You can't miss something you never had, Alice," he says gently, placing her on the bed.

"I had it! I had it once but you will _never_ understand! You never ever do anyway! You don't know me at all!" Alice shrieks, her glare hardening at her husband. "So don't you dare act like you do!" It didn't seem to faze Jasper but downstairs where Carlisle heard it all, he winced.

"I know." Jasper nods. "I know. It's your pain and you don't want to share it. Fine. But you are, okay? You are."

"Yes, because of your gift."

"No, Alice, for goodness's sake, it's because I love you, and it hurts me a lot to see you hurt, darlin." Alice looks up guiltily. "And it's silly, because I'm upset because you're upset and you're more upset because you're upsetting me." He laughs at the end. Alice smiles.

"Yes,"

"So how about we go for a walk?"

"By the.."

"Yes, sweetheart, by the river. Get your coat.."

* * *

They step outside and by the time they get to the park, it's fluttering with snow. "Jazzy, look! It's snowing!" Alice kneels, writing an A and a J in the ground encircled by a heart. "Lovely."

"Yes, darlin, it is." He says, smiling at her, catching a snowflake on his hand.

"It's so beautiful."

"Mm, but not as beautiful as you." Alice smiles bashfully.

"Shut up, Jasper!" Alice grins. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Making me feel better, silly." Jasper smiles this time.

"It's my pleasure. You are such a wonder," He says, pulling her in for a kiss, "and if you don't mind me saying, let's go for walks more often-" he's cut off by Alice's lips on his, and he feels her smiling.

"Agreed, Major, agreed."


End file.
